1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garden tools and more particularly, to a detachable handle mounting structure for garden tool that detachably connects a handle to a tool. The handle can be made in the form of a long shaft for the holding of the both hands, or a short grip for the holding of one single hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Draw hoe, pruning saw, trowel, and other garden tools may be selectively used for cultivation of the soil. These garden tools commonly have a fixed handle. It is inconvenient to carry a set of garden tools. Further, because conventional garden tools do not have a detachable handle, they require a big amount of packing materials and occupy much space during delivery. Further, the supplier or distributor must provide a big place to display or store garden tools.